Wusun
General Information Tengri|culture = Kyrgyz (Turkestani)|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (2-750) Nomadic (750-Present) |capital = Naryn (2435)|rank = Kingdom|government = Tribal - Steppe Nomads|development = Start: 17}} is a Tengri Kyrgyz nomadic tribe located in the Jetysuu area, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; already in existence at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the starting year of 2, the steppe horde will neighbor fellow Tengri countries ( east and southwest) and Zoroastrian countries ( west). At the start of the year 260, the horde will be annexed by Tengri . See also: Yarkand, Kangju, Xiongnu Decisions Form Kyrgyzstan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary culture is Kyrgyz ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Talas (2434), Naryn (2435), Chuy (459), Kokand (458), Uzkend (460), Taraz (2444) and Zhetisuu (461) * Effect(s); ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Kyrgyz Ideas and Traditions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Nomad Technology Reform (Before 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Wusun Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** +50.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability * Ambition: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Alliances with China: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Ili Valley: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Chigu: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Pamir Mountains: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Liejiaomi: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Land of Harmony: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Great Kunmi: *** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Kyrgyz countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Turkestani countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic countries